Full moon
by MstValuableplaya
Summary: After Borrowed Time, things are tense for Max and Logan but they try to find a way around their problems...M/L
1. Intro

Author's note: This story takes place after borrowed time and it lives by reviews so if you want another chapter posted please review :)  
  
Full Moon  
  
Logan starred out the window of his apartment. It was raining as it had done ever since the other night with the cure. Max, Logan thought.  
  
He hadn't called her or paged her ever since.  
  
"We can't keep doing this." Logan remembered what he had said.  
  
All the things we should have done, that we never did.  
  
Max's  
  
Home alone again. ORIGINAL Cindy wanted Max to come out tonight. Nope, she wasn't leaving the apartment. She was waiting for Logan's call. Every time the phone had rung and she didn't answer, she slapped herself on the head. It could have been him.  
  
That moment had just passed yet again. She had heard the phone last rung as she was too caught up in the rain. She was spending her night staring out the window. Reminiscing about the other night.  
  
  
"I don't mean to be all girly, but I want this to be perfect." Max remembered herself saying. "I don't want to waste this perfect moment on a quickie."  
  
"How about a perfect quickie?" Logan joked, knowing he wanted the same thing as Max. Yet heir night had been ruined.  
  
"Damn it," Max said smashing back into reality. "Logan,"  
  
She picked up the phone and begun to dial his number.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Asha," Logan sounded surprised.  
  
"Hey," Asha said, "I just wanted to stop by and congratualate you and Max. I heard about the cure."  
  
"It was only temporary." Logan said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Asha said, "I didn't mean..."  
  
"I know." Logan said. "How could you have known?"  
  
"Logan," Asha said, "You can talk to me about anything."  
  
"I know." Logan smiled.  
  
Asha touched his hand and said, "I'll be here for you. No matter what you need."  
  
Logan closed his eyes, the touch of a woman reminded him of Max.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Asha said.  
  
She picked up the phone and said, "Hello."  
  
Max's  
  
Asha...She was over his house and he hadn't called her. Or he just called her and he needed her help. No, he would have paged. Max didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hello, anyone there?" Asha asked.  
  
Max hung up the phone.  
  
"Damn it." Max said under her breath. And then the phone rang again. He must have known it was her. Damn caller ID's.  
  
"Hello." Max said.  
  
"Max?" A geeky male voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Dilbert?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dilbert said, "I think I found a away for the cure to be permanent."  
  
"Oh my god." Max said.  
  
"Are you going to cry?" Dilbert asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "I'll be over there as soon as possible."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Full Moon

Full Moon  
  
Dilbert's lab  
  
Max was happy. For the first time in months she didn't have to force a smile. "I cant believe it." Max said, "Thank you so much."  
  
"It's going to cost you." Dilbert said.  
  
"How much?" Max asked eagerly awaiting his price. Whatever the cost she would get it. She didn't get care.  
  
"Twenty grand."  
  
"Is that the only number you know?" Max asked.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Max got her coat and headed for the door. "Fine. Have it ready by tomorrow."  
  
Twenty grand. How the hell was she going to get it? She thought standing atop the space needle. I could ask Logan. And ruin the surprise? That's ok. I could always ask Alec.  
  
Alec was watching cartoons and eating fruit loops when Max came through his door.  
  
"That's what you call a good dinner?" Max asked him smiling.  
  
"Hey yourself." Alec said ignoring her.  
  
"Look I need your help." Max said. Eagerly awaiting his response. She didn't have time to waste she need to get the cure.  
  
"What do you need?" Alec asked.  
  
"Over at the museum," Max said. "They are getting a basket ball signed by Michael Jordan from 1994. It's a classic and worth thirty grand."  
  
"So we split it 50/50?" Alec asked.  
  
"More like I get twenty you get ten." Max said.  
  
"Cool." Alec said. "Whats it for?"  
  
"A cure." Max said.  
  
"We are going to get a basket ball for another temporary cure for you and Logan?" Alec asked stopping dead in his tracks.  
  
"No," Max said. "This is the real thing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"By the way," Max said opening his door as he turned off the TV. "What do you do with your money?"  
  
"Stuff." Alec said.  
  
Museum  
  
"Hold on." Alec said from the roof lowering Max down.  
  
She pulled the lid off of the ball. "I got it." Max said. Lifting it up and tugging the wire.  
  
She began to move up.  
  
"You fence it and give me my money at work tomorrow." Alec said.  
  
"Ok." Max said rolling her eyes.  
  
Dilbert's lab  
  
Bright and early in the morning Max was in his lab.  
  
"Why so early?" Dilbert asked.  
  
"Because I'm paying you." Max said harshly.  
  
"Don't you sleep?" Dilbert asked.  
  
"Not much." Max said. "Can we cut the small talk and get to business?"  
  
"Here." Dilbert said giving her a pill and a cup of water. "Drink it and after that I'll give you a shot."  
  
Max took the pill and sipped her water.  
  
"Are you afraid of shots?" Dilbert asked taking out the needle. "Are you going to cry?"  
  
"Shut the hell up." Max said pulling up her sleeve.  
  
He stuck her in the arm with the needle.  
  
"Give it a good four to five hours to do the job and after that the virus is gone." Dilbert said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said heading out.  
  
"Forgetting something?" Dilbert asked.  
  
She pulled out the money and sat it on the table. Tonight she would make Logan the happiest man in the world.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review and sorry for the wait. 


	3. I thought

I thought  
  
Logan's  
  
Asha was over for lunch and Logan was smiling. Company. He was happy he had company.  
  
But he wished the company was Max. But for some reason he was getting quite attracted to Asha for some reason.  
  
And the only reason he was attracted to her cause he could touch her. Damn it, he thought to himself. If only they had a cure.  
  
"So…" Asha said. Make the small talk, she thought.  
  
"Do you like it?" Logan asked her.  
  
"You could always make the best pasta." Asha said.  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Your amazing." Logan heard himself say.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Tonight your going to put it on hot boy." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yup," Max said, "And thanks to you, I've got the skankiest outfit to wear."  
  
"It's not skanky, its street class." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Whatever." Max said.  
  
"But its sure to have hot boy, boiling down there." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max smiled. "I hope so." Max said.  
  
"You should leave work early and let me give you a make over." Original Cindy said.  
  
"A makeover?"  
  
"Yeah." Original Cindy said. "Face mask, your nails and hair done."  
  
"Ok," Max said. "It hurts to be beautiful nowadays."  
  
"Original Cindy's cornrows hurt." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Cornrows?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Original Cindy said. "Cornrows in the front and your hair out in the back."  
  
"Cool." Max said.  
  
"Normal!" Original Cindy said.  
  
"What is it?" Normal asked.  
  
"Me and Max have to leave early." Original Cindy said.  
  
"For?"  
  
"Doctors appointment." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Whatever." Normal said. "But you both work overtime tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever." Max said.  
  
They headed out.  
  
Logan's  
  
Logan and Asha were curled up on the couch watching TV.  
  
"This feels good." Asha said.  
  
"I know." Logan said.  
  
Asha pulled him closer.  
  
Max's  
  
"Hair." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Check." Max added.  
  
"Nails."  
  
"Check." Max said. "You did spend an hour on them."  
  
"If you didn't fight all the time." Original Cindy said. "Anyways, perfume?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Skanky outfit?"  
  
"Check." Max said. "And I thought it was street class."  
  
"It is...on me." Original Cindy joked.  
  
"And I have to ride all the way over to his house with a skirt on a motorcycle." Max said.  
  
"Yup." Original Cindy said. "Get going."  
  
"Why you rushing me?" Max asked. "You got somebody coming over?"  
  
"Yeah, a fine ass chick." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Gotta go." Max said heading towards the door.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Logan." Asha asked.  
  
"Yes?" Logan asked.  
  
"Do you like me?" Asha asked.  
  
"Of course." Logan said.  
  
"Like Max?" Asha asked.  
  
Logan shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Kiss me." Asha said. "Just to see if you feel anything."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"My, my Logan Cale do I have something for you." Max said entering the room. She dropped her jacket  
  
TBC  
  
Please review 


	4. When you touch me

When you touch me  
  
"Hey," Max said as Asha wiped her lips.  
  
"Max," Logan said. "Wow."  
  
"That was the kinda empression I was attempting to make." Max said picking up her jacket. "Were you two busy?"  
  
"I was just leaving." Asha said.  
  
"See ya." Max said.  
  
"What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Logan asked.  
  
"I have a surprise." Max said.  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Logan asked.  
  
"What would you say if I said, I found a cure for the virus?" Max said.  
  
Logan's face went blank. "A real cure?"  
  
Max smiled and said, "I'm just saying, what would you say?"  
  
"I would say, wow." Logan said, "And then I would kiss you."  
  
"Oh," Max said putting on her coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Logan asked.  
  
"Home." Max said.  
  
"But what about the cure?"  
  
"I said, I was just asking." Max smiled as she opened the door. "Goodnight."  
  
She shut the door.  
  
Logan buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Gotcha." Max said opening the door and rushing over to him kissing him hard.  
  
Logan smiled. "Max," He breathed lightly.  
  
"Logan. I love you." Max finally admitted.  
  
"I love you, too." Logan said.  
  
"So…" Max said. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Me and Asha were watching a movie." Logan said.  
  
"Did you eat dinner, cause I'm starved." Max said.  
  
"No," Logan said. "Why didn't you eat?"  
  
"Original Cindy said I couldn't eat until she was done making me over." Max said.  
  
"I didn't plan on making anything tonight." Logan said. "I have some leftovers from lunch."  
  
"Cool."  
  
After they had eaten they sat at his living room table drinking wine.  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Thanks." She said softly. "I mean it, thank you for everything."  
  
"Max, you're the reason I'm alive today."  
  
"How's that?" Max asked.  
  
"You're the only reason I'm alive now." Logan said. "After the raid on Manticore and I thought I lost you. I thought I was going to die. and then I decided to use every ounce of my power to take down Manticore. For you."  
  
"Logan," Max said. "That's so sweet. And every night at Manticore. My memories of you were the only thing letting me hold onto reality. I knew when I broke out of there, you would be here for me."  
  
She took another sip. He touched her cheek. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Max," Logan breathed into her ear.  
  
"Logan," She moaned, "When you touch me, I feel like I'm someone else. You take me to another place."  
  
"Max," Logan said. "Make love to me."  
  
She kissed him. And they headed for the bedroom.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review 


	5. Like this

Like this  
  
Max awoke lying in Logan's arms. Yeah she had only been asleep for about two hours, but the rest of the night she just lay there. Next to him. Feeling protected. Feeling safe, protected in ways she'd have never been before.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Logan said startling Max.  
  
"Hey yourself." Max said.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Logan asked.  
  
"Last night was more than just fun." Max said.  
  
"I know," Logan said. "It was a big event in the making."  
  
"I wonder how we're going to out do last night?" Max pondered.  
  
"I don't think anything can out do last night." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Max said.  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
"Whipped cream," Max said snapping her fingers.  
  
Logan giggled as did she. "Max-,"  
  
"Logan." She said exactly after him. "I love you."  
  
"Max, I love you too."  
  
"But you know what?" Max aksed.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"I have to go to work." Max said. "I'm already late."  
  
She got out of bed and headed into the living room.  
  
"So your coming over for lunch?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max said, "But first I have to go home and change my clothes."  
  
"Gotta stay looking fly." Logan said.  
  
"And where'd you get that phrase?" Max asked. "Logan, are you watching trash TV like the rest of us little people?" She joked.  
  
"What else do you think I do around here all day?"  
  
"See ya," Max said heading out laughing.  
  
Jam pony  
  
Max headed in and was all smiles.  
  
"Whats up with you?" Normal asked, "Your late as usual. But you have a smile on your face. Here. Take the package. Bip, Bip."  
  
"You know what, Normal?" Max aksed. "Even you cant bring down my day."  
  
She grabbed the package and headed for the couch were Original Cindy was sitting. Max looked back at Normal and said, "I'm on a break."  
  
"Hey girl," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Hey," Max said grinning ear to ear.  
  
"What happened to the real Max?" Original Cindy asked. "Cause the max I know hasn't smiled like that since…Well. I've never really seen you smile like that at all."  
  
"It's not the clone me," Max said.  
  
"Why didn't you come home last night?" Original Cindy asked. "I was worried."  
  
"Oh," Max said. "I kinda got this cure and me and Logan might have made love all night."  
  
"Gimme five, girl." Original Cindy said holding out her hand. Max smiled as they hugged.  
  
"Don't wait up for me tonight." Max said getting up.  
  
"Ok," Original Cindy said. "I'll make a date for myself."  
  
"Cool." Max said heading out waving the package in Normal's face. "I'm on it."  
  
Logan's  
  
He had lunch all prepared and was awaiting for the return of Max.  
  
"Knock, knock." Max said opening up the door.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Logan said.  
  
"You called me beautiful." Max said giving him a kiss.  
  
"Max," Logan said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Why would you ask me that?"  
  
"Because your acting all girly and giddy." Logan said.  
  
"Don't you like the new me?" Max asked. "All girly, but can still kick any mans ass."  
  
Logan laughed. She sat at the table as Logan said, "Lunch is served."  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Max asked.  
  
"Whatevers on your mind?" Logan asked.  
  
"Ok," Max pondered for a moment. "What were you and Asha doing here before I got here last night?"  
  
TBC  
  
Please review 


	6. All in me

All in me  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked.  
  
"I mean when I came in here you two looked pretty cozy." Max said. "Not to mention that Asha was wiping her lips clean when I made an entrance."  
  
"Well," Logan said. "We were having a little discussion on my feelings for her."  
  
"And…"  
  
"She asked me did I like her as much as I liked you." Logan said. "And I said like a dummy, I don't know. When in fact I know I love you more than I love myself."  
  
  
  
Max smiled.  
  
"And she asked me to kiss her to see if there were any feelings there." Logan said. "And I kissed her."  
  
"Did you feel anything?"  
  
"Yes," Logan said.  
  
Max's face got red.  
  
"The only reason I felt something was when I had my eyes closed I was thinking of you the whole time." Logan said.  
  
Max hugged him. "Logan, you know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kinda love you a lot." Max said.  
  
He pulled her close. "You better eat before your lunch gets cold."  
  
Max sat back in her seat. "Yeah, I should because Normal is on my ass about being late all the time."  
  
"Forget him." Logan said.  
  
"That's what I'm doing." Max said taking another bite.  
  
After they had finished lunch Max was heading for the door.  
  
"I'll be back later on tonight." Max said.  
  
"Don't forget." Logan said.  
  
"I got a memory like an elephant." Max said. "I guess they gave me some of their DNA." She laughed and her laughter stopped as Logan's door opened.  
  
"Hey," Asha said.  
  
"Hey Asha," Max said.  
  
"Where you about to leave?" Asha asked wondering whether to shut the door or to leave it open.  
  
"I was." Max said heading out. "Logan, I'll be back." Playfully giving him the evil eye, with a smile on her face.  
  
Logan was hers and she knew that.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"And this transgenic who told the future said she'd be huge by the time she's thirty." Max said.  
  
"I doubt shes a threat to you." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Logan give me a kiss." Max said mocking Asha's attempt to swoon Logan over. "Bitch better not try anything."  
  
"Or I'll kick her hungry ass." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max laughed. "Look at us."  
  
"Gotta keep your out." Original Cindy said. "Espically on single white female."  
  
"Asha's cool." Max said. "And I trust Logan, but he needs to take that key back from her."  
  
"You could always steal it back." Original Cindy offered.  
  
"True." Max said as Alec took up a seat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Hey ladies." Alec said. "Is this all you do is sit on the couch when your supposed to be delivering packages?"  
  
"And when did you take your job so seriously?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I always take my jobs seriously." Alec said.  
  
"Whatever." Max said getting up.  
  
"I gotta run too." Original Cindy said getting up.  
  
"Max!" Sketchy yelled at her.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"I need help." Sketchy said.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Really, I applied to take pictures at this banquet for $200 next week and I need a date." aSketchy said.  
  
"And your asking me for help because?" Max asked.  
  
"You know that pretty little blonde?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Asha?"  
  
"Yeah." Sketchy said. "Can you set us up?"  
  
"Ok," Max said smiling.  
  
"And you can bring a date too." Sketchy said. "I can bring up to five guests."  
  
"Fine." Max said walking over to Original Cindy.  
  
"What are you up to, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Perfect plan to get Asha outta Logan's hair." Max said. "And your coming."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Please review 


	7. Anybody

Anybody  
  
Logan's  
  
"So you'll go?" Max asked looking from Logan then to Asha.  
  
"Sure," Asha said. "Sketchy's kinda cool."  
  
Max nodded, "So Logan you'll be my date."  
  
"Who's date would I rather be?" Logan asked, smiling at Max then taking her hands.  
  
"Cool," Max said, "I'm going to look so fly. My girl gonna do my hair and nails. And this time I'm actually saving up to get me a dress."  
  
"That's good." Logan said.  
  
"Maybe we could go shopping together." Asha said.  
  
"Ok," Max said, "Tomorrow."  
  
"It's a date." Asha said.  
  
Max headed out and said, "Later."  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Home girl said she's gonna go with Sketchy." Original Cindy said, "Cool."  
  
"Yup," Max said, "And hopefully they'll hit it off."  
  
"Max," Original Cindy began, "Transgenic, superhero, and now matchmaker."  
  
Max laughed, "That's me."  
  
"Max!" Normal's loud and irritating voice screamed across the room. "Come on Missy miss, here's a package. Bip, bip."  
  
"Whatever." Max said walking towards him and taking the package.  
  
She headed out.  
  
Logan's  
  
He was typing away at his computer when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello," He answered.  
  
"Logan," An computerized voice said.  
  
"Sebastian," Logan said noticing his informants voice. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine," Sebastian said, "But I didn't call to catch up on old times."  
  
"What's up?" Logan asked.  
  
"Manticore."  
  
"Manticores gone." Logan said. "Max put it down, once and for all."  
  
"I've heard," Sebastian said. "But they had allies and they are trying to find out who Eye's only is and I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"Thanks." Logan said. "I've gotta go." As he heard his front door open.  
  
"Logan!" Max yelled into his front door.  
  
"Max," Logan said as he turned towards her.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked.  
  
"Eye's only business." Logan said.  
  
"Can I help?" Max asked moving over towards his lap.  
  
"Not really." Logan said. "What is being done is out of our power."  
  
"Oh," Max said, "So whats for dinner?"  
  
"I thought it was the woman who cooks the dinner and the man comes home from work." Logan said.  
  
"Well it's a new time, where the woman makes the dolla dolla and comes home and says, Honey I'm home." Max said. "And the man sits on his ass all day and tries to save the day."  
  
"I like that version better." Logan said.  
  
Max smiled. "What's Asha's number?"  
  
"Why?" Logan asked.  
  
"Because I asked for it." Max said wittingly. "I need it so I can call her and plan for us to go out tomorrow to go shopping."  
  
"Oh," Logan said writing the number down.  
  
"Thanks," Max said.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Logan said.  
  
"Cool," Max said. "I gotta make a run, I'll be back before dinner."  
  
Max's 


	8. Apart

Apart  
  
Logan's  
  
Another day of waking up in Logan's arms. Max gently kissed his chest and snuggled up to him closer. Savoring the moment as if it were her last. Even though she knew it wasn't. She loved-  
  
The phone blared slicing through her thoughts like a knife through her heart.  
  
"Hello?" Logan answered groggily.  
  
"Logan," Sebastian said.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"An informant has tipped me with information regarding you."  
  
"What about me?" Logan asked.  
  
"They know your Eye's only and they're going to come after you." Sebastian said.  
  
"No," Logan said.  
  
Max growing more curious as the second passed.  
  
"You have to leave now." Sebastian said.  
  
At that second Max heard cars pulling up outside and she glanced out the window and saw hummers with soldier's getting out.  
  
"Logan we have to go." Max said, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Logan hung up the phone as Max got the Exo. He put it on and they were climbing to the roof.  
  
Once they made it to the roof Max grabbed his hand. "Logan we're gonna have to try to leap to the next building." Max said.  
  
"I think I can do it." Logan said.  
  
Max leaped to the next building. Logan mustered up all his strength and leaped across to the next building. As they were off, Max kindly asked. "Mind filling me in on what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Some facility that has some ties to Manticore knows that I'm Eye's only." Logan said.  
  
"And they wanna kill your ass." Max said.  
  
He nodded. "I have to leave town."  
  
Max was clearly hurt. "I guess they know about me, too. I can't let you leave town by yourself."  
  
"Max," He paused. "Come with me."  
  
"I cant." Max said, "As much as I want to, I cant Logan." She turned the corner. "Joshua's house is this way."  
  
As they made it to Joshua's Logan was exhausted. He'd never used the Exo like that before. He could keep up wit Max with that. And he liked having that.  
  
"Joshua!" Max said opening the door.  
  
"Little fella," Joshua asked waking up.  
  
"Hey, big fella." Max said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Logan's going to be staying here with you for a few days." Max said.  
  
\  
  
"Max," Logan said. "We have to talk."  
  
"Later." Max said. "I'm going to see if I can sneak into your place to get some clothes."  
  
"It's to risky." Logan said.  
  
"Fine, but I'll get you some clothes." Max said.  
  
"Max," Logan said grabbing her hand as she headed for the door.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
Logan noticed the distance as soon as she pulled her hand away. "Be careful."  
  
"I will," Max, said as she paused. "I just need some head space."  
  
Jam pony  
  
Max strolled in.  
  
"Late as usual." Normal commented.  
  
"Normal." Max said holding up her hand. "Not today."  
  
She headed for the couch. "Hey, boo."  
  
"Cindy." Max said crumbling into her best friends arms letting all the anger she had in her come out in tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Manticore." Max said.  
  
"What about them?" Original Cindy asked. "I thought you burned them to the ground."  
  
"I did." Max said. "But they had contacts and they found out about Logan."  
  
"Being," Original Cindy said as she began to whisper. "Eye's only."  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "And now they're after him and he has to leave town."  
  
"Damn, boo." Original Cindy said. "You and hot boy never get a break."  
  
"It seems like my world has been turned upside down in one day." Max said. "The moment the phone rang, my life changed."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Max said. "This is all my fault."  
  
"It isn't." Original Cindy said. "You didn't ask for any of this."  
  
"But I have it." Max said. "Ever since I met Logan all I've brought him was pain."  
  
"And most recently you've brought him pleasure." Original Cindy said. "In the form of hot monkey sex."  
  
"It's all my fault." Max said. "I have to leave him alone. Let him live his life in peace. Without me."  
  
"And how do you think that's going to be better for him?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Because of me." Max said. "He wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill him."  
  
"Don't do that." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I have to." Max said.  
  
She got up and headed out the door.  
  
"Hey Missy miss." Normal said, handing her a package. "Take this on your way out."  
  
She grabbed it.  
  
"Sketchy," Max said as he entered. "I need to borrow some things of yours."  
  
Joshua's  
  
Max entered with a bag.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Logan asked.  
  
"Clothes." Max said.  
  
As Logan looked through them. "Do you think I'd were these?"  
  
"I've never seen you in slackers clothes before." Max smiled.  
  
"You would think you borrowed them from Sketchy." Logan laughed.  
  
Max's face turned red as she snatched the bag out of his hands. "I did and if you don't want them I'll give them back."  
  
"It's ok. They're cool." Logan said. "I talk to Matt Sung and he said that he's getting me out of town as soon as possible."  
  
"And how does he plan to do that?" Max asked. "All the checkpoints are probably crawling with those guys."  
  
"Helicopter." Logan said.  
  
"Oh," Max said. "Did he say how soon he was planning on leaving?"  
  
"As late as tonight." Logan said.  
  
Max felt the air leave her lungs. "Logan," Tears started to run down her cheek. "You cant."  
  
"Come with me." Logan said.  
  
"No," Max said. "Come with me for a little while."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Someplace where we can be alone."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: I know some of you are going to hate this chapter but I promise things will become cleared in the next few chapters. 


	9. It's not worth it

It's not worth it  
  
  
  
Space needle  
  
Max and Logan sat atop of the space needle alone. Together. Max looked at him as he looked down at the people.  
  
"I'm sorry," She heard herself say.  
  
"What for?" Logan asked.  
  
"Everything." Max said, "Every since you met I've brought nothing to your life but trouble." She noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Max," Logan said standing up next to her. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Whatever." Max said. "I know it is. Deep down you do too."  
  
"Max, I've never felt that any of this drama in our lives was your fault." Logan said.  
  
"Logan, I love you." Max said.  
  
"Max, I love you with all my heart." He kissed her. She broke away and walked toward the ledge.  
  
"Logan, I'm sorry I have to do this but I cant be with you." Max said. "I've brought nothing in your life but trouble and it needs to stop."  
  
"Max, I want you to come with me." Logan said, "We can start over."  
  
"That's the point Logan." Max cried, "Its never over."  
  
"Max, please come with me." Logan said.  
  
"Logan, no." Max said. "You need to leave and start over." The words came in the form of tears but she heard herself say them, "Without me."  
  
Max backed away. Logan grabbed her arm. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Give me one night," Logan said, "Tonight. For just us."  
  
"Logan…" Max then nodded, "We both deserve that much."  
  
"Its our last night together." Logan said, "How should we spend it?"  
  
"Saving the world." Max laughed, "It seems like we never get a break. Remember the temporary cure?"  
  
"Yeah and that same night we had to stop that dumb transgenic." Logan said.  
  
"What luck," They both laughed.  
  
"I know how we could spend it." Logan said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Together," Logan said, "Right here on top of the space needle."  
  
"Believe what I wanna do does not qualify for stop done on top of the space needle." Max said.  
  
"But its romantic." Logan said.  
  
Max looked down. "Ok, Logan Cale meet me back here in one hour. Be prepared for the night of your life."  
  
Max headed back down. Logan was leaving and she had to make him remember her. One way or another.  
  
TBC 


	10. Come a little closer

Come a little closer  
  
Space needle  
  
An hour later Logan returned to the Space needle. He saw Max laying there with a blanket and champagne.  
  
"Wow," He said.  
  
"You like?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said taking a seat next to her.  
  
She poured each one of them a glass of champagne.  
  
"You know this isn't the way I envisioned us spending our last night together." Max said.  
  
"Me neither." Logan said. "Sitting atop the space needle. That's what happened last time..."  
  
"Before I left you." Max finished for him. She laughed. "And now your leaving me."  
  
"You can come with me." Logan said. "Please."  
  
Max looked down at the people. "Logan, I just cant."  
  
"You keep saying that." Logan said, "Why?"  
  
"Because." Max said. "Its to hard."  
  
"To hard what?" Logan asked. "Life is hard. Of all the people you should know that."  
  
"I have to stay and fight." Max said.  
  
"And fight?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max scoffed. "Fight."  
  
"For what exactly?"  
  
"I need to prepare." Max said.  
  
"For…"  
  
"The war that's coming." Max said.  
  
"Bullshit." Logan spat. "Max come with me. I know your lying."  
  
Max shook her head.  
  
"Fine, Fine, fine, fine, FINE!" Max said. "I want you away from me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is that the only word you know?" Max asked. "Logan. I cant be with you. You and I both know that."  
  
"Max," Logan said. "Don't do this."  
  
"No Logan." Max said, "Somebody has to say it and God knows your not. I've been nothing but trouble to you since you came."  
  
"We've already been down this road before." Logan said.  
  
"You need to start over." Max said. "Meet new people, live your life away from me."  
  
"Max," Logan said. "Without you, there is no me."  
  
"Don't do this, Logan." Max said. "It's hard enough seeing you leave. Don't make this worse."  
  
"Max," Logan sighed.  
  
"Logan," Max said. She laughed. "Look at us."  
  
"Hopeless,"  
  
"Lucky we hooked up." Max said.  
  
He smiled, he remembered having a similar moment almost a year ago. "Yeah,"  
  
She smiled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too." Logan said.  
  
"This is our last night together." Max said. "I didn't want this to be how I remembered you."  
  
"Then shut up and kiss me." Logan said.  
  
And Max did just that. "Oh Logan," She moaned.  
  
She began to undress him as he did her. Max then realized why in movies as soon as the two main characters began to make love they cut to afterwards. It's because it's a special moment between two people that cant be explained in words. And that's what it was. To beautiful for words.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review-more soon 


	11. Luv wouldnt count me out

Love wouldn't count me out  
  
Space needle  
  
Max and Logan lay on top of the Space needle under the covers. Logan kissed Max's neck. "I love you."  
  
Max smiled and replied, "I love you too."  
  
"Are you coming with me?" Logan asked sure that now the answer would be yes.  
  
Max's whole mood changed. "Logan, I cant."  
  
"Max, why?"  
  
"Because its' to dangerous." Max said sitting up. "I just cant put you in that type of danger."  
  
"Max," Logan said trying to assure her that it was ok. "For as long as I've known you, danger followed. I want you to come with me."  
  
"I cant." Max said.  
  
"Is it something else that's keeping you here?" Logan asked.  
  
Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"Or is it someone else?" Logan asked.  
  
Max quickly began to get dressed. "Yeah, someone else Logan." Max said attitude flaring. "If I was with someone else do you think I would have just made love to you?"  
  
She began to walk away. "See ya,"  
  
Logan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Logan, let go." Max said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Logan said.  
  
"It's not that important." Max said, "We need this. We cant be together."  
  
Logan pulled Max closer to him and kissed her.  
  
She fell backwards and Logan grabbed her before she fell off of the Space needle.  
  
"Logan, help me."  
  
"Max," Logan asked. "Whats happening."  
  
"I'm sick." Max said, her face already turning red.  
  
"I have to leave tonight." Logan said under his breath. "Max, come on don't do this."  
  
Harbor lights  
  
Max lay in the hospital bed uncounscious. Logan was outside the room.  
  
"Hey, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
He hugged her. "Max,"  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said. "Me and her were on the space needle and next thing I know she's sick."  
  
"What were you two doing up there?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Talking." Logan said.  
  
"Because your supposed to be leaving tonight." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said.  
  
Then doctor Shankar joined them in conversation.  
  
"Logan," The doctor said, "This is serious."  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Remember the virus that her body had against you?" She asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well it's back." Doctor Shankar. "And if we cant find a cure she'll die tonight."  
  
TBC  
  
Please review 


	12. WoW

WoW  
  
Harbor lights  
  
"She cant be dieing." Logan said.  
  
Dr. Shankar had a look of concern on her face. "Logan, this is serious."  
  
"But the virus was against me." Logan said.  
  
"What we can we do to help her?" Original Cindy said.  
  
Dr. Shankar looked to her and said, "There is nothing we can do."  
  
"But, the virus was targeted to me." Logan said.  
  
"The virus was in her bloodstream and when she kissed you it activates it." Dr. Shankar said, "So the more you touch the worse it gets on her part, even though her body is fighting agasint it."  
  
"But we had a cure." Logan said, "There is a cure."  
  
"You need to contact the person with it fast." Dr. Shankar said.  
  
"What was his name?" Logan asked.  
  
"Dilbert." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Right," Logan said snapping his fingers.  
  
"How would you contact him?" Dr. Shankar asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said.  
  
"I'll go home and look for a number." Original Cindy said.  
  
He hugged her and she left out.  
  
"God, I hope she finds it." Logan said looking out the window.  
  
"She will." Dr. Shankar said.  
  
Max's 


	13. Die without you

Die without you  
  
Max's  
  
Original Cindy searched and searched and she couldn't find a damn thing.  
  
"Shit," She muttered. "I cant let my girl down."  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Harbor lights  
  
Logan answered his cell phone. "Hello,"  
  
"I didn't find it." Original Cindy said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Logan signed. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Is she any better?" She asked.  
  
"No," Logan said.  
  
"I'm on my way." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
Dr Shankar entered the room. "Any luck?"  
  
"No," Logan said. "But I'm going home to see if I can find this guy."  
  
She nodded and said, "I'll call you if there is any change."  
  
He left.  
  
The elevator was taking to long, the stairs Logan thought. He headed down the steps.  
  
He was going fast. The Exo was working over time. He tripped and fell.  
  
  
  
"Logan!" Dr Shankar yelled down the steps.  
  
He got up and touched his forehead. "Is she…?"  
  
"No," She smiled, "She's awake."  
  
Logan ran up the stairs.  
  
He ran into the room to find Max awake.  
  
"Hey, you." She said.  
  
Even though she was sick, she still looked beautiful. "Hey, yourself."  
  
"I know, I know, I look a mess." She said touching her hair.  
  
"You look beautiful." Logan said.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Original Cindy entered the room. "Hey, boo."  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"I found the guy." Original Cindy said.  
  
Dilbert entered the room.  
  
"This is a stronger dose, unlike the first one I gave." He said.  
  
"It'll save her?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes," Dilbert said.  
  
Max squeezed Original Cindy's hand.  
  
Logan went to her side.  
  
"Logan, don't touch me. Since, I'm re-infected with the virus it could kill you." Max said.  
  
Logan slightly backed away.  
  
Dilbert injected her with the serum.  
  
"Give it time to work," Dilbert said. "Maybe an hour or two."  
  
Logan nodded and left the room. He had made a very big decision.  
  
Max took a quick nap and was awaken when Logan returned.  
  
He took her hand.  
  
She smiled, "I'm glad you didn't roll over and die."  
  
"I know, I'm glad too." Logan said.  
  
"Where you been at?" Max asked.  
  
"Out." Logan said.  
  
"Ooh out." Max said sarcastically.  
  
"Max," Logan gulped, "Will you marry me?"  
  
He pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger.  
  
"Yes," Max said.  
  
"I'll marry you." Max said.  
  
Logan gave her a kiss and Max pulled him into the hospital bed. She began to undress him.  
  
Logan kissed her again and felt her cold body against his warm body.  
  
"Max," He said. She was dead in his arms.  
  
"Logan!" Dr Shankar yelled from the top of the steps.  
  
Logan lay there.  
  
She went to his side. "You must have hit your head pretty hard."  
  
"I did." Logan said.  
  
"She's awake." Dr Shankar said. "But she's not going to make through the night."  
  
Logan walked into the room.  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"Your going to die." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Max said.  
  
Her heart monitor was slowly fading.  
  
"Max, don't die." Logan began to cry.  
  
He walked towards the bed and hopped in.  
  
He kissed her for the last time and he died in her arms.  
  
"Logan," Max said closing her eyes.  
  
They laid their dead. They died they way they wanted. TOGETHER  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: I know your going to flame me, but that's the way I wanted to the story to end. Reality's Romeo and Juliet. 


End file.
